Integración
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Yo siempre he pensado que hay que entenderse, por lo menos con tu compañero, ¿o no, Charlotte? Hasta nosotras llegamos a un acuerdo. ¿Qué he dicho sobre comerse mi cabeza?


**Integración**

Madoka se despertó de repente. Sentía una presencia familiar que acababa de saltar sobre su cama, para hacerse un tembloroso ovillo a la altura de sus pies. Hizo una mueca. ¿Dónde estaba Homura? Las gárgaras desde el baño que conectaba la habitación con la de sus padres le dieron indicios.

-¿QB?

La maligna mascota de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, resplandecientes, arrastró sus patitas hacia Madoka, que parpadeó varias veces. ¿La oscuridad le jugaba una treta o la mueca de QB, usualmente cínica en su mezcla de apatía y diversión, estaba opacada por un velo de melancolía que torcía sus facciones dignas de ser dibujadas y animadas en una caricatura de niñas mágicas que pelearan contra monstruos sin convertirse JAMÁS en ellos?

-¡Kaname Madoka! Es muy importante para mí hablar contigo hoy.

QB, el temible Incubador, saltó sobre su regazo y se restregó contra sus costillas de una manera anormalmente cariñosa. Ni siquiera cuando a penas y se conocieron en un principio era de intimar tanto. Madoka se sintió incómoda. No había podido perdonar al iniciador de las Niñas Mágicas tras el descubrimiento que Homura les facilitó a todas. La asustaba y molestaba todavía, pero de alguna forma le preocupaba verlo tan distinto, casi "vulnerable" sería la palara, de no ser por su naturaleza, expuesta como pérfida.

-¿Recuerdas lo que he dicho acerca de que los de mi especie solo experimentan sentimientos al enfermar gravemente?

El Incubador frotó su naricita rosada contra la muñeca de Madoka, que asintió, de inmediato reviviendo escenas de días anteriores.

-Bueno, un virus penetró en mi reserva de clones.

-Así que quiere pedirnos disculpas.-explicó Madoka, con QB acomodado entre los brazos, Akemi dirigiéndoles miradas inquisitivas desde su eterna frialdad reinante y experimentada. Madoka se preguntó si ya habría vivido algo como esto en otro de sus mundos y si acaso sabría qué hacer mejor que ella. A decir verdad, un simple "ahora siento el dolor que deben experimentar por haber dejado de ser humanas" no podía ser suficiente para perdonarlo por el destino que las aguardaba. Y sin embargo, la pequeña bestia lucía tan penosa, encogida y temblorsa, al borde del llanto, que no quiso rechazarlo de inmediato. Sabía que si era lo correcto bajo una lupa lógica, Homurita lo sabría también y la impulsaría a mostrarse firme.

-Ponlo sobre la alfombra.

-¿Homurita...?

Madoka miró a QB y QB asintió tristemente, como resignado, así que Madoka lo depositó en el suelo. Akemi sacó de la nada una pistola y le disparó al extraterrestre.

En el hotel donde vivían Kyoko y Miki no tuvo mejor recepción su disculpa.

-Estar solo apesta, Sayaka. Y...nos hizo cutres dibujos. ¡Mira!

Uno en el que las dos estaban tomadas de las manos con enormes corazones junto a sus piedras, sostenidas cerca de sus pechos. Sakura tenía orejas de gato y Miki una cola de sirena. Gruesos trazos torpes de crayón bajo la lluvia que Sayaka invocó con su molestia cuando los sacó a ambos a punta de espada hasta el balcón. QB se acurrucó con la misma amargura que antes entre los brazos de Kyoko, que a decir verdad no le prestaba mucha atención, ocupada como estaba pegando la cara al vidrio de la puerta.

-Ah, va a dejarnos pasar tarde o temprano. Es una tonta y seguro que está llorando.

Comenzó a arañar el cristal, dando golpecitos suaves. Sayaka se levantó de la cama solo para correr las cortinas, con el rostro enrojecido y húmedo. Kyoko repitió su nombre del otro lado y suspiró.

-Bueno...vamos con Mami y Charlotte hasta mañana, ¿eh?

-Vaya, vaya, Miki sí que tiene un carácter difícil, ¿verdad?-dijo Mami, colocando una toalla amarillo pálido en la mojada cabeza de Sakura y sonriéndole al igualmente empapado QB en sus brazos, una vez que llegaron a su apartamento. Era una noche cálida y veraniega, además de que la mayor ya había percibido que venían visitas, porque el té estaba preparado.-Yo siempre he pensado que hay que entenderse, por lo menos con tu compañero, ¿o no, Charlotte? Hasta nosotras llegamos a un acuerdo. ¿Qué he dicho sobre comerse mi cabeza?

Charlotte quitó los dientes del cuello de la jovencita con aire depresivo hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron, al clavarse en el extraterrestre. Entonces una gigantesca mueca feliz se dibujó en su rostro y embistió en dirección al regazo de Sakura inmediatamente. Por supuesto que no dañó a la niña mágica al saciarse con gula, sin dejar una sola mancha. Mami fue en todo momento tan generosa con ella que adoraba complacerla, más allá de una que otra pequeña broma.

-Oh.-comentó Kyoko, al notar que había solo tres tazas de porcelana en la mesa y que el platito en el que Mami solía verter algo para el alien faltaba.-Bueno, era un bastardo de todos modos, pero me daba lástima. ¿Hay pastel?

Mami sonrió asintiendo y acariciando la cabeza de Charlotte, que daba saltitos envuelta en sus lazos. No podia enojarse con ella, teniendo en cuenta que la pequeña bruja podía decir ya "te quiero", recitar poemas de amor enteros en su difícil jeringosa alegre y levantar su enorme pulgar al beber té, como una dama. Además de que con ella cerca, nada se desperdiciaba.


End file.
